(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated computer system input made up of an independent mouse or trackball device and a keyboard, the keyboard serving as an operational relay for the mouse or trackball device to provide a rational, clean desktop layout. The mouse or trackball device may be a conventional electro-mechanical, optical, inductive, piezoelectric, capacitive, or static device, with or without a ball.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Keyboard, mouse, or trackball devices have long provided a convenient interface for the input of computerized data. Conventionally, coupling of the main computer with a keyboard, mouse, or trackball is made through a wired or wireless coupling. A wired coupling is usually in the form of an independent lead or cable extending from the keyboard, mouse, or trackball to the main unit, or alternatively in the form of a common construction integrating the main with the keyboard, the mouse, or the trackball. A wireless transmission coupling conventionally involves an independently built or common utility receiver, incorporated internally to provide cursor operation, scroll, or key-in capability. A disadvantage of the conventional wired coupling construction in which a main unit is associated with a keyboard, mouse, or the trackball, is that due to wire multiplicity and prolonged wire distance, what will happen easily and often is that wires get tangled with each other or kinked. In the case of wireless coupling, disadvantages include higher cost and component to component interaction that gives rise to interference.